invisible dipper
by fatboy313
Summary: director find out what maple truly thinks of him


It was about 4:00 in the morning Dipper had came up with a new plan to try to get Wendys attention. He had learned from a men's health magazine that women don't like small scrawny guys so dipper decided he was going to get into shape, the best shape any 12 year old can be in anyway. So he devised workout routine that involved a 15 mile jog around town 4 sets of 25 push ups, pull ups and crunches all before breakfast. Dipper was out on a mission he wanted to impress Wendy so bad that he would do anything for her. Just seeing her smile was enough to send him over the edge. He loves hanging around her with that cool laid back personality she has made her really fun to be around. She is also very intelligent and not too bad on the eyes either with that red fiery hair that blows in the wind. creamy white skin that looked like milk. She also works out so that gave her firm breasts and ass to die for.

Dipper was halfway through his jog the only thing he was thinking about was him at Wendy's together on the beach flexing his muscles for her.

"Just a few more weeks of this and Wendy won't be able to resist me. I'll go back to the mystery shack when I'm done with my 15k."

dippers stomach started to growl he had started a new diet low fat high carbs he wanted to be in the best shape of his life.

"I wonder what's for breakfast maybe Mabel will cook her famous pancakes only this time I hope she didn't put any rhinestones or glitter in them."

Dipper continued his jog for few more miles then he decided to take a little rest he saw a park bench coming up so he decided to stop there and take a 15 minute break so regain his strength and catch his breath.

"Phew this working out thing is serious business it hurts like hell but long run it'll pay off."

Dipper took out his phone to look at the time it was 5:30 and the sun was just starting to come up.

"I better start heading back to the house before Stan and Mable find out I'm gone."

Dipper didn't want to tell Stan and Mable about his plan to impress Wendy by getting in shape because he was afraid that Mabel would tell him that Wendy doesn't have the same feelings for him, and that Stan would just laugh in his face when he told him.

Dipper was a few blocks away from the house when he saw a mysterious figure walking across the street from him you should figure that it was just the mailman but as he got closer he found out that it was someone else.

"Hey you kid come over here for a second I want to talk to you."

Unsure of the mysterious guys motives different just pressed on and kept jogging to his house.

The mysterious guy kept calling him "Hey stop I want is show you something."

Different decided it was time to pick up the pace so he started running and the mysterious figure gave chase after him.

Dipper could see the mystery Shack it was just a few feet away from he looked back to see if the man was still chasing him but he was gone Dipper just figured he gave him the slip so he decided to slow down and just walk the rest of the way there.

"Man that was close I wonder what the hell that guy wanted to show me?" dipper said to himself.

" well I'll show you if you promise not to run away from you this time." Said the mystery man.

Dipper began to panic he turned around but no one was there. "Show yourself where are you!?" Said Dipper

"I'm right here in front of you kid." Said the mysterious man

Then out of nowhere that mystery man appeared right before Dipper's eyes startling him he fell to the ground.

"Who are you what do you want from me and where did you just come from?" Dipper asked the mysterious man

"My name is Blake cross and I have just created a new serum that can turn anyone and invisible for short periods of time." said Blake

"Really it can really turn anyone is visible for a few minutes." dipper wondered

"Yes we can my boy and I wanted to give you a sample so i could test it and see how well it works on other people but as you're not interested I'll be going now"

"Wait Dipper yelled at Blake I would like to give it a try for myself if you don't mind"

"Hmmm I don't know are you sure you will be able to handle it."

"Of course I can I deal with this type of stuff all the time so what are the side effects of this formula anyway."

"I don't know yet that is why I need you to test it for me if you feel any different than how you normally do let me know immediately here take this card it has my phone number on it you can reach me anytime day or night. Now I'll start you off with just two vials of the serum only drink one a day.

"Okay I've got it just one a day should I eat before I drink this stuff or mix it with something like water, milk, or orange juice."

"No just take it just the way it is it would be best if you eat before you drink it though I must be going now I have plenty of other experiments and research to do at my lab have a good day Dipper."

"Wait how do you know my name differ said but the mysterious man Blake cross was already gone."

"Hey kid get inside what are you doing out there at this time of day."

Dipper turned around to see his great uncle Stan, standing on the front porch in his slippers underwear white beater and a hat.

"Nothing I just wanted to see the Sun rise because being here in the outdoors with Mother Nature is just so much majestic." dipper said as he tucked the two vials into his back pocket.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever look there will be plenty of other days for that get inside your sister is making her famous pancakes and if I have to choke down anymore rhinestones you're going to do it with me." sad Stan as he turned around are you back into the mystery shack to sit down and eat his breakfast.

After horrendous breakfast cooked by Mabel Dipper went upstairs to the bathroom to see if that invisibility formula that he got from Blake actually worked.

"Okay here goes nothing."

Dipper said as he took out the vile and drink it all down to the very last drop.

"It taste like pineapple juice." Dipper stared at his reflection in the mirror for the next 10 minutes.

"We'll should have known not to take anything from the crazy people in this town. As dipper began to open up the door he saw his hand disappear along with the rest of his body he quickly change back to the mirror and didn't see his reflection he took out his phone took a picture of himself and looked at it and nothing was there.

Wow that guys actually did create an invisibility serum I've got to show mable this.

Dipper ran up stairs to his Room so that he could show Mabel what has happened to him but she was not there she heard her coming up the stairs he got a devilish idea to scare her.


End file.
